Moonlight
by MadeInJapan87
Summary: El amor no tiene edad y tampoco tiene sexo. Pero la sociedad te obliga a muchos sentidos, donde la confusión, el amor, el odio y las mentiras creará un amor que sólo con la verdad se podrá conocer el destino final. ¿Te enamoras por una apariencia? ¿Te enamoras de su alma? Universo Alterno. Seto x Joey Yaoi (Homofobicos, abstenerse)
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight**

 _Disclaimer Yu Gi Oh no me es mío. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro._

 _ **Nota Puede que observen un OoC en Kaiba, sin embargo TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN A MEDIDA QUE LEAN EL CAPÍTULO.**_ _ **ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO**_ _ **.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: YAOI. HOMOSEXUAL. HOMOFOBICOS, ABSTENERSE.**_ _ **TEMA TRAVESTI.**_

 _Te besé_

 _Te amé_

 _Me desilusionaste_

 _Me asqueaste_

 _Amé tu dorado cabello largo que competía al sol_

 _Amé tu cuerpo_

 _Amé tu alma_

 _Odié tu verdad_

 _Me doy asco_

 _Me das asco,_

 _Odié tu mentira_

 _Me confundiste,_

 _Ayer te amé bajo el nombre de ella,_

 _Hoy te odio bajo el nombre de él_

 _Dulce y amarga confusión._

 _Cuando la vida da vueltas, da grandes vueltas._

Dicen que todos los trabajos son dignos, el de cierto joven de largos y rubios cabellos, era más bien alguna habilidad innata que adquirió gracias a sus genes, o quizás gracias a la gloria de Dios. Se podría decir que era difícil distinguir si era hombre o mujer, andrógino y diferente. Motivo de burlas y de envidia entre las mujeres, aunque él se sentía más a gusto con su sexo biológico hombre y ganaba dinero como una bella mujer. No, no, no era prostituto. Ganaba dinero como un bello anfitrión bajo el nombre de Rose, era su nombre de fantasía. Joey era muy reservado en su vida laboral y privada, por lo tanto este trabajo era su secreto mejor guardado que le permitía vivir dignamente, aunque con bastante sacrificio…

– Adelante –haciendo gesto para que "la" siguieran grandes empresarios dichosos de observar a "Rose" quien con encanto natural caminaba perniciosamente moviendo sus caderas al compás de sus tacones mientras los conducía a unos de los salones más exclusivos de Domino City donde se realizaban los desfiles sensuales de bellas mujeres más elite de la ciudad, el lugar donde lo más vip del país se reunían bajo espectáculos privados a empresarios, famosos y farándula que ni siquiera la prensa podía acceder. Entre los empresarios, quien miraba indiferente, pero bastante llamativo y conocido se encontraba Seto Kaiba, un joven Ceo, dueño y director ejecutivo de Kaiba Corporación, una empresa de juegos tecnológicos, virtuales, parques de diversión temáticos en todo el mundo, también conocido como el _"diablo genio de ojos azules"_ en todo el mundo debido a su carácter frío y gran temperamento. Era una novedad que estuviera en un lugar como aquel debido a su carácter estoico y distante; a pesar de, hoy era la excepción gracias a un negocio con Maximillion Pegasus, un empresario como él y dueño de Ilusiones industriales, empresa similar a KC con la diferencia que no creaba juegos virtuales, foco de interés y mutuo acuerdo entre ambos empresarios llegaron asociarse en ciertos negocios y hoy era el tema "social" para cerrar el negocio. El de cabellos castaños jamás entendió la "necesidad" de cerrar negocios en antros o fiestas, para él era más sencillo y formal en las dependencias de KC los términos del contrato, pero ante la insistencia desagradable de Pegasus accedió a regañadientes.

\- ¿Te agrada el sitio, mi queridísimo Seto? – odiaba el aludido que lo llamara por su nombre y sabía que ahora su nuevo "socio" siempre tenía esa retorcida forma de ser, sin embargo, negocios son negocios.

-Hm

Haciendo caso omiso el de cabello platinado continuó con su diversión

\- ¿Observaste a Rose? – mirando hacía la bella chica de cabello rubio

\- ¿Rose?

-Nuestra anfitriona. Es bellísima, a veces acudo a este sitio sólo para verla, me conformo.

El moreno al principio no había puesto atención a "Rose" hastiado y obligado a tener que acudir a estos sitios, pero en el momento en que Pegasus le habló de ella, instintivamente sus azules ojos se dirigieron "a la anfitriona" una bella mujer de cabello largo y rubio con un bello vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, un cuerpo diminuto, pero contorneado, unos ojos de color miel. Finos rasgos que la hacían más bella. El Ceo había visto muchas mujeres rubias, pero jamás como la que observaba en estos momentos. Trató de disimular ante Pegasus, pero su ser no pudo negar que estaba observando una belleza exótica que ni las grandes mujeres famosas podían rivalizar.

– ¿Te gustó? – preguntó con cierta picardía. No obstante El joven director de KC desvió la mirada, Pegasus continuó: – Es bella, "Rose" es de esas mujeres que suspiras, pero es difícil acceder a ella. Una vez quise invitarla a una cita y se negó rotundamente, incluso le intenté regalar un fino collar de diamantes, me lo devolvió. Otra mujer lo aceptaría, son diamantes. Es dura, pero bellísima. Así que sólo me conformo con mirarla de lejos. – se encogió de hombros.

Kaiba se limitó a mirarla disimuladamente mientras eran guiados por ella.

\- Pueden disfrutar de un gran coctel con bella música. Estaré aquí para ayudarles – Terminó "Rose" inclinándose cortésmente ante los socios e invitados, una vez ya ingresando todo el grupo a un enorme salón de eventos con todo lo adecuado para la fiesta: música en vivo, mozos y elegantes mesas, entre otros. Joey cuando terminó su trabajo se alejó del grupo para su descanso, iba ser una noche larga, cansado en parte, ya que su apariencia le jugaba mucho en contra y trabajando como mujer, le era todo más complicado. Sólo su jefe sabía de su verdadera identidad. Antes de abandonar al grupo echó un vistazo a Pegasus, el cliente habitual e insistente en invitarlo a una cita – se reía para sus adentros- si descubriera que todos sus intentos de coqueteo y acercamiento fue todo este tiempo con un hombre, se le caería su cara del shock. Sin evitarlo divisó a un joven junto con el de cabello platinado, era raro ver a un hombre joven y muy alto, pero no pudo evitar encontrarlo muy atractivo, y sobre todo, esos intensos ojos azules. Quizás, su apariencia andrógina era coincidencia, su opción sexual también. Homosexual, Gay como quieran llamarlo. Aunque nunca estuvo con alguien, observar a ese muchacho quizás de la misma edad, lo alegró un poco, siempre en su trabajo viendo hombres mayores, le dio cierto gusto, y para sus adentros, observarlo en su belleza elegante, pero ensimismado mirándolo de forma atrevida giró su rostro asustado en el momento en que el de ojos azules posó su vista sobre "ella", pero los latidos de su corazón aumentaron al percatarse que ese muchacho que observaba asombrado se acercaba en su dirección. Miró ambos lados haciéndose el tonto, pero no podía actuar así, estaba como mujer. Torpemente cruzó sus brazos a la espalda tratando de mantener su conducta como "anfitriona"

– ¿Eres la señorita Rose, verdad? – Seto Kaiba no entendía como sus pies se dirigieron hacia la chica, pero lo hizo. En el momento en que la vio su NO lógica venció a su razón y no pudo evitar algo que jamás hacia: dirigirse y abordar a una mujer. Cuando sus pasos se movieron escuchó la voz burlona de Pegasus "No me digas que también harás lo mismo, abordarla. Sueña, mi queridísimo Kaiba" el Ceo sin hacerle tanto caso y asumiendo que el de cabellos platinado se alejaba de él, sus pasos avanzaron con más firmeza, quizás en el fondo ganarle a su idiota socio, pero también estaba en cierto trance que no podía explicar.

– Sí… – respondió Joey dubitativo tratando de ser más femenino en su respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo hipnotizado ante el otro muchacho que lo miraba intensamente.

– ¿Me puedes dar el teléfono del director ejecutivo de este recinto? Es sólo por negocios – Seto Kaiba no tenía más excusas que inventar. Sólo quería hablarle y comprobar ese encantamiento de aquella bella mujer. Necesitaba comprobar o experimentar. Recordó el día en que su pequeño y única familia, su hermano menor Mokuba Kaiba le pidió que saliera con chicas aunque sea para distraerse, encerrado todo el tiempo en el trabajo y su respuesta fue:

"Sólo invitaré a salir el día en que conozca una mujer que VERDADERAMENTE me llame la atención, para mi es una pérdida de tiempo salir con mujeres interesadas por mi dinero, las huelo Mokuba son todos BUITRES" veía como el pequeño ponía los ojos en blanco y algo derrotado, pero esta vez…era la ocasión. Era "ELLA"

– Comprendo ¿Señor…?

– Kaiba, Seto Kaiba

–¿Kaiba? – se preguntó a si mismo recordando que había escuchado ese apellido muchas veces, pero su mente de distraído le jugó mala pasada esta vez. – Señor Kaiba, deme un minuto, lo llamaré si se encuentra en el recinto para concertarle una reunión ahora

– No es urgente – respondió quitándole importancia al asunto el Ceo, buscando medidas disimuladas para alargar la conversación, algo muy complejo para un hombre con cero habilidad social.

– Entiendo – le sonrió.

– ¿Trabaja usted todos los días? – Para el Ceo hablarle y seducir a una mujer no era el mejor de sus materias. Cualquiera podría decir que tenía todas las mujeres a sus pies y que disfrutaba de relaciones esporádicas, pero para el brunet no era así, un chico solitario y trabajador debido a su oscuro pasado, pero su instinto le decía que continuara, muy a sus dificultades y nulas habilidades sociales. En el fondo recordó cómo le hablaba a sus empleados, y se sintió un imbécil. Pero él era el Ceo y obtenía lo que quería. Y muy en el fondo, deseaba ganarle esta partida a Pegasus quien nunca logró un "sí" en una cita de parte de esta bella mujer.

– Sólo los días lunes, miércoles y sábados ¿por qué?

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta…

– Porque simplemente quería saber los días que trabajas para verte más seguido, te encontré muy linda.

Linda, una palabra tan simple. Era bellísima.

Un leve sonrojo por parte de Joey que no pudo ocultar esquivando su mirada. Apretó sus puños de paso arrugando la tela del vestido. Se sentía un tonto fingiendo ser mujer todo el tiempo. Estaba halagado, y a la vez, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle que parara NO era mujer. Sin embargo, ese hombre era hermoso y diferente al resto de los que había conocido, pero para su mala suerte siempre fue cortejado como mujer y él era hombre y gay. Era engañarse a si mismo y al resto. Sujetos heterosexuales encantados con su apariencia…

Heterosexuales

El sujeto que le hablaba era heterosexual. Tenía todas las características. Suspiró iba decirle que se detuviera, tal como le advirtió a Pegasus y a muchos más hasta que… un giro inesperado cambió todo.

– Necesito decirte que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y aunque nunca aceptes salir conmigo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo.

El joven empresario se acercó torpemente hasta su oído provocándole cosquillas, luego suave y atrevidamente tomó sus delgadas manos para dejarle una tarjeta de presentación y se alejó rápidamente para unirse al grupo de empresarios donde originalmente había estado dejando a Joey sin aire de la impresión tardó minutos hasta que reaccionó y luego vio la tarjeta

Seto Kaiba

Ceo de Kaiba Corporación

Número: 045-34789458

El rubio supuso que era sólo el número de la central de su oficina, se enojó un poco al pensar que era de esos hombres presumidos dejándole su tarjeta, sin embargo al ver el reverso de la tarjeta quedó sin aliento.

"Este es mi número privado, personal sólo quiero que sepas que si quieres verme y conocernos llámame y te veré de inmediato, Rose.

SK"

Junto con el verdadero número directo.

"Presumido" pensó pero… quedó extrañado. Recordó el cosquilleo que le provocó a pocos milímetros su boca en su oreja. Se sonrojó.

Asumió y se juró que NUNCA lo haría, nunca lo contactaría... Pero a veces las circunstancias de la vida daban vueltas y jamás pensó que sería tan _pronto_.

Continuará.

Sí, tengo el fics Arcanos en proceso, pero saben? Con el tema trans en boca ya sea en mi país y a nivel latinoamericano me inspiré en este fanfics. Sin embargo sólo aclaro que Joey es travesti NO por gusto, lo hace solo por su ventaja andrógina (sexo ambiguo que parece mujer, pero no lo es… debido a sus rasgos finos de nacimiento) que parece mujer y a nivel laboral le ha ido mejor así, pero él se siente a gusto como chico, su sexo biológico y también es Gay. Kaiba es hetero… ustedes que pueden pensar en este fics? Muchas cosas impredecibles como la vida misma. Kaiba puede parecer en este capítulo OoC (fuera de su habitual carácter) por obvias razones: no conoce a Joey, la conoce como "Rose" una mujer, por lo tanto, su interacción es diferente, le gusta por lo tanto va actuar como un Seto Kaiba intentando conocer a una chica que le llama la atención y nunca se había interesado por alguien antes, sólo por su hermano como familia, pero en el fondo sigue su esencia como Kaiba Seto en todo momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight**

— Sólo quiero mi cheque extra. Estoy esperando desde el primer día, je je je. Me he esforzado haciendo horas extras — hablando graciosamente un rubio ya desmaquillado y con ropa cómoda, sólo un suéter rojo y pantalones negros y zapatillas negras. A pesar que estaba ya como un muchacho, podría parecer también una chica con ropa sencilla. Joey era muy delgado lo cual le daba un aspecto muy joven, casi un adolescente a pesar de sus ya veinticuatro años. Su interlocutor sólo se río pasándole el sueldo del muchacho a su mano.

— Toma, niño bonito — con los ojos en blanco y en tono irónico un chico de ojos verdes y con un tatuaje de línea negra bajo sus ojos el cual le daba un aspecto rebelde.

— Idiota — masculló rabioso el de ojos mieles, pero algo feliz recibiendo su sueldo. — Mañana lo cobraré al banco — doblando cuidadosamente su cheque en su bolsillo.

— soy el único jefe que te aguanta que me llames "idiota", Joey. Agradece que soy yo, otro te despide.

El rubio sólo gruñó por lo bajo, pero tenía razón. De todas maneras fue Duke quien lo descubrió un día, aún recuerda cuando el chico estrambótico lo invitó a salir pensando que era una chica en un café, mientras Joey trabajaba como mesero

— _Hey hermosa, te tengo una propuesta laboral tentadora, pero primero que todo salgamos, ¿te parece?_

 _Mientras el rubio le servía el café sólo atinó a reírse del otro chico. A pesar que estaba vestido con pantalones negros rectos, un delantal y su cabello tomado como una cola, lo confundió como una mujer. Su eterno karma. A veces culpaba a sus padres por haberlo creado tan ambiguo y no como un muchacho normal._

— _Gracias por tu "maravillosa" invitación, pero no creo que acepte. Soy chico, ja ja ja — su risa fue casi forzada. Estaba cansado de esto. Siempre era lo mismo, el cliente casi echó café por la boca del impacto, se detuvo a mirarlo detenidamente y abrió sus ojos verdes en modo sorpresa._

— _¿Eres hombre? — se levantó para mirar bien al mesero. — vaya que sorpresa. Esto es algo raro… — El excéntrico muchacho volvió a sentarse y sin despegar la vista de Joey, mientras éste se alejaba del cliente hasta que,.. Sintió un toque en su hombro_

— _De todas maneras, si no te importa, mi propuesta laboral sigue en pie. Claro está, que la invitación ya no, ¿te interesa? Ganarías más que estando aquí…_

 _Cuando el rubio escuchó las tentadoras palabras "Ganarías más que estando aquí" se dio vuelta_

— _Y dime ¿Qué trabajo es?_

 _El de ojos verdes le sonrió…_

— _Anfitrion..a,_

— _¿Qué? ¿Anfitriona? Te estás burlando de mí — murmuró entre dientes no creyendo lo que le decía._

— _Tranquilo, no me estoy burlando, pero pareces chica… no te iría mal, toma — le dio una tarjeta, el de ojos mieles no lo recibió, sin embargo el chico estrambótico lo dejó en la mesa dejando el café medio lleno y el pago junto con propina_

Joey Wheeler estaba feliz con su sueldo del mes. Mientras abandonaba el recinto, que al mismo tiempo, en el salón de eventos más exclusivo de la ciudad estaba terminando sus funciones de show y espectáculo, también Joey se disponía a salir de su trabajo a su casa, ya de madrugada, eran las cinco de la mañana, hora donde todos se levantaban para prepararse, en el caso del chico de ojos mieles regresaba a su hogar a dormir… era como vampiro o con doble vida. De noche era una chica dulce y tierna recibiendo y siendo anfitriona de personas que no eran cualquiera, gente del espectáculo, cine, televisión y empresarios poderosos, y de día era Joey Wheeler o lo poco de él… dormía intensamente el resto del día. Su estado mental agotado se lo imploraba, sin embargo el cheque recibido necesitaba cobrarlo. Ahorraba bastante y ese trabajo se lo permitía felizmente. No era de su agrado fingir o actuar como mujer, pero ganaba más que como chico. El sueño de Joey era estudiar gastronomía, le encantaba la comida, cocinar y ahora este nuevo trabajo le ayudaría en sus próximos estudios y proyectos, tales como: poseer su propio Restaurante. Así que rendirse NO estaba en su vocabulario…

Mientras estaba saliendo del recinto notó que un hombre muy alto y elegante con una gabardina larga de color azul marino pasaba a su lado, lo reconoció de inmediato, el moreno de ojos azules… el rubio intentó hacerse el tonto mirando hacia otro lado… sin embargo se sobresaltó al sentir un leve roce en su brazo no pudo evitar dirigirse a ese toque

— ¿Qué?

— Rose — pronunció el nombre fuerte. El chico de ojos azules miraba a la chica que hace un rato conoció como anfitriona de este exclusivo club, aunque de un modo más sencilla con un simple pantalón y suéter rojo, el cabello desordenado y sin maquillaje. De algún modo la encontró más hermosa, al natural. Se percató que era más delgada que como la conoció con ese traje rojo.

— hmm

Joey sólo atinó a decir un montón de monosílabos en modo sorpresa. Estaba asustado. Tenía instrucciones de Duke de tratar de evitar a los clientes fuera del trabajo.

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa? — dijo sin más el moreno. Aunque sonó más como una orden que una simple pregunta de invitación cordial. — es tarde, te recomiendo mi opción, es peligroso que una chica camine a estas horas de la noche — culminó en voz neutral.

Iba negarse, pero tampoco quería que Duke saliera del recinto y lo viera con un cliente… en el momento en que se dio vuelta y veía como el de ojos verdes se despedía de otros trabajadores, tomó la mano de Seto y lo atrajo a su cuerpo graciosamente

— ¿En dónde está tu auto? ¡Vamos! — con el fin que Duke no lo viera con el cliente, y no era cualquiera o eso suponía Joey porque el apellido "Kaiba" le sonaba bastante y realmente estaba asustado...

Mientras que el moreno medio sonrío al ver como esa tal "Rose" tomaba la iniciativa, le estaba gustando más que una cara bonita. Pensó para sus adentros que era una partida ganada a Pegasus.

— Sígueme

— Corre

— ¿Por qué? — enarcando un ceja el Ceo y con algo de aletargamiento al pedido de "la rubia"

— ¿Por qué? Ya sabes no quiero que mi jefe me vea y me pida quedarme hacer horas extras. — mintió

— Tu jefe es un negrero — respondió Kaiba

— Todos los jefes lo son — resopló "Rose". — acaso tu ¿no lo eres? — le preguntó irónicamente

El Ceo realizó una mueca de disgusto, pensando que era una chica atrevida, pero a pesar de lo desagradable le gustaba esa sinceridad de ella.

Joey recordó que para ese muchacho, era Rose, así que trató de mantenerse en el personaje, pero sólo podía estar en su personaje a "medias". De todas maneras se sorprendió que a pesar de su vestimenta, el otro chico no lo interrogara por ese cambio. Recordó a Duke cuando se conocieron a pesar de estar con vestimenta más de "muchacho" lo confundió como mujer esa vez. Suspiró resignado

— Ven — tomó su mano atrayéndolo a su cuerpo al más bajo.

Joey sintió la cálida mano del Ceo y su corazón latió rápidamente…

Seto Kaiba simplemente se limitó a guiarla al próximo automóvil, un audi color negro como el corazón de su dueño, aparentemente.

— Wow, ¡qué auto! — dijo sin más "Rose" olvidando sus modales junto con un pequeño silbido, o más bien, olvidando que debería comportarse como mujer, estaba siendo en un instante el rubio punk Joey Wheeler. El Ceo enarcó una ceja algo divertido, intentando disimular neutralidad ante todo.

— Eres una chica extraña. Cuando te vi y me acerqué eras muy fina y delicada y te sacas el disfraz y eres otra — viéndola desde arriba y abajo, escaneándola con su mirada a lo que en respuesta corporal, Joey se tensó.

" _¿A caso me ha descubierto? Estúpido Joey, que Duke no se entere ni siquiera debería estar aquí con este sujeto…" pensó el rubio._

— Y dime ¿Dónde vives? — tamborileando con sus dedos el manubrio de su auto y observando a "Rose" de reojo.

— Vivo en… la tercera avenida sur de la ciudad — no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad. No era el mejor de los lugares

El empresario abrió sus cerúleos ojos en sorpresa.

— vives en…

— En el sitio más horrible y pobre de la ciudad, lo sé. No soy "rica" como usted, señor Kaiba — encogiéndose de hombros y dejando mudo a su "conductor"

Giró la llave y se encendió el motor

El resto del viaje fue totalmente mudo, Joey no sabía qué decir y su conductor mucho menos. Cuando por fin el viaje llevo a cabo a su fin para el rubio, que más fue un alivio, estuvo todo el tiempo tensionado, intentando de alguna manera continuar con el papel de "Rose" rompió el silencio.

— Señor Kaiba, muchas gracias por acercarme a mi hogar. Estoy muy agradecida — asintiendo como "Rose la anfitriona" y soltando su cinturón de copiloto a lo que el Ceo volvió a confundirse con el cambio de actitud, sin embargo al observar los mieles ojos de aquella chica, podía percibir ojos desafiantes y sin intimidarse ante nada y ante él, acostumbrado a rodearse de personas que sólo le temen. Fuego en sus ojos, lo cual lo atrajo para conocerla aún más. _Y eso era su riesgo y a la vez desafío._

— Espera — tomando el brazo de ella deteniendo su abandono. — Te ves hermosa, incluso totalmente desarreglada y desordenada con ese buzo que llevas puesto — haciendo mohín de disgusto a lo cual el de ojos mieles apretó sus puños enfadado aguantando su molestia debido al comentario del Ceo y continuó éste — y espero volver a verte nuevamente. Mi invitación sigue en pie — terminó orgulloso con su sutil discurso, sin embargo nunca se esperó tal reacción de esa bella chica.

— Eres un idiota sin cerebro ¿A caso me hace menos por vestirme con buzo? ¿Sabes?, me importa un bledo que seas un súper empresario con un súper auto y tengas millones de empleados a tu poder, no me agradas, petulante, y espero no toparme contigo nunca más, bye bye — saliendo rápidamente del auto y terminando con una mueca graciosa, Joey le sacó la lengua para luego correr y desaparecer de la vista de un Seto estupefacto. Luego de varios segundos en shock, el moreno reaccionó quien éste se percató que tal vez no pudo explicarse bien con aquella chica que resultó ser una fiereza, lo cual le aumentó más la excitación de insistir con ella. Definitivamente era su tipo. Apretó sus puños con más entusiasmo como las veces que se introdujo de lleno en sus proyectos para que salieran a flote como desafío, éste también lo era.

— Ya verás "Rose" saldrás conmigo porque soy Seto Kaiba — dijo para sí mismo con total seguridad, decretando un futuro triunfo. Era su chica, lo supo desde que la vio y sería suya. Esas eran las convicciones que tenía el moreno, no obstante aquella obstinación podría tener futuras consecuencias. Acelero su auto y desapareció rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, Joey subió tres pisos en uno de los edificios del condominio para llegar a su departamento correspondiente. Si bien vivía en una población de la ciudad, la más pobre de la ciudad, estaba orgulloso de tener su propio departamento y pagarlo por si mismo sin ayuda de nadie gracias a su trabajo, que si bien no era motivo de orgullo, podía vivir decente. Tiró las llaves al sillón suspirando y recordando lo últimos sucesos acontecidos que vivió con ese tal Seto Kaiba

— Seto Kaiba — murmuró para sí mismo y de inmediato corrió a su notebook tecleando el buscador

"Seto Kaiba" de inmediato aparecieron millones de links con noticias y fotos del susodicho

— ¿Qué? — se preguntó asombrado, luego se tapó la boca eran casi las seis de la mañana — es bastante famoso el engreído ese…— y muy "guapo" pensó sonrojado y — Hetero — pronunció la palabra resignado. Después de un minuto de silencio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas — y cree que soy mujer, ja ja ja ja, ja — se agarró el abdomen cansado de tanto reír para luego suspirar tristemente. — siempre es lo mismo, todos los sujetos se acercan pensando que soy mujer, suerte y maldición…soy un estúpido gay atrayendo heterosexuales, odio mentir, pero es mi trabajo y aunque no esté vestido como chica es lo mismo… — una lagrima solitaria cayó deslizándose por su mejilla

Y sin más, Joey se dispuso a arrojarse sobre su cama donde el sueño lo venció poderosamente.

Continuará.

Bueno, me gusta jugar con lo andrógino de Joey. El otro dia vi un fanart de Joey vestido de mujer y me hizo mucha gracia ajajaj me acordé de este fanfics.

Vean la película de Yu Gi Oh el lado oscuro de las dimensiones con audio japonés original hay una escena Seto x Joey ajajja a caso Takahashi quiere o gusta puppyshipping, al menos fue un refresco verlos juntos incluso hay una imagen oficial de la película de un Joey mesero trabajando en la cafetería de Kaiba y Seto atrás mirándolo y Joey disgustado de su presencia jajajajja y lo mejor es oficial no es fanart jijiji gracias Kazuki por alimentar un poco mas de yaoi en estos personajes. Una alegría después de tantos años.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight**

 **By Made in Japan**

 **Capítulo 3**

¿Se han percatado que todo lo planeado puede derrumbarse en tan sólo un instante? Y que incluso decir que jamás lo harás o NUNCA te involucrarás en algo o con alguien por a,b,c motivos y que REALMENTE esos motivos son MOTIVOS dentro de tu código ético, moral o como quieras llamarlo. Y lo más importante…NUNCA MENTIR nunca hacer de tu vida una mentira _por un simple gusto._

El club más importante estaba por abrir y hoy no era una noche cualquiera. Se dispuso el salón de eventos para la fiesta de celebración por los diez años de eventos más exclusivos de Domino City, estaban invitados idols de re-nombre, incluso artistas de Corea del Sur. La información se filtró a los medios de farándula así que se alcanzaba ver uno que otro periodista merodeando el lugar, haciendo notas en vivo junto con el camarógrafo de turno.

Joey ya llevaba como tres horas maquillándose, era sumamente tedioso esa parte del trabajo. Aun recordaba el cómo Duke lo envió a una clase de automaquillaje, totalmente pagado y la vergüenza en la clase sólo había mujeres de alumnas, él por su vestimenta, jeans anchos y polera blanca, era algo a lo que muchas lo miraban con un gesto curioso – ya acostumbrado – tratando de adivinar o escuchar comentarios tales como: _¿Es hombre o mujer?_

 _¿Es hombre o mujer?_

Sí, sí, lo había escuchado muchas veces, algo que le fastidiaba, por algo desarrolló una personalidad muy ruda, cansado de ese acoso o bullyng desde la primaria. Y a pesar de todo, fue el alumno con mejor calificación en esa clase realizando arte en el maquillaje. Algo que el mismo se sorprendió… lo más extraordinario fue la profesora cuando leyó su nombre en la lista y percatarse o confirmar que _era hombre._

— Y comenzó el "show" hola _"Rose_ " — mirándose en el espejo sonriendo. — he aquí Rose la anfitriona, hoy tienes mucho trabajo así que trata de ser lo más femenina posible.

Era su mantra cada vez que terminaba el maquillaje, peinado y vestimenta. Se acomodó el relleno que se colocó para aparentar tener algo de "senos" optó por algo natural y sutil. No quería lucir como esas mujeres con enormes senos, era demasiado para él. Le bastaba lucir como "chica" y punto. El vestido que llevaba puesto era un vestido azul hasta las rodillas y ajustado al cuerpo tipo straples.

— Ahora a "mentir" — se dijo irónicamente. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a los malditos tacos, nunca se explicó cómo las mujeres podían usar semejante zapato. Pero no tenía más remedio que usarlo.

Apenas abrió la puerta de entrada y salida de su camarín, era otro, o en este caso, "otra" su disfraz. Recordó un evento en el que asistió con su mejor amigo Tristán hace muchos años, en donde la gente iba disfrazada de su personaje favorito el bien llamado "Cosplay" y siempre recordaba las palabras de ese cosplayear de "Gatubela" la chica en cuestión accedió a sacarse una foto con ellos, y Joey le preguntó amistosamente cómo lo hacía para parecerse al personaje y ella le respondió "cada vez que estoy con el "cosplay" me interno en el personaje, a fin de cuenta somos actores, le sonrió coqueta y sensualmente tal como lo hacía gatubela en las películas y comics. Si bien ser "Rose" no era algo que le gustaba, si jugaba en ser otra persona y jugar en ser el sexo opuesto le era bastante fácil, usaba como modelo a su hermana Serenity, en su forma dulce y angelical y combinaba actitudes de Tea, una amiga de la secundaria y así resultó "Rose" desde el ofrecimiento de Duke. Una tarea y trabajo titánico.

Pero en el fondo, detestaba mentir tanto. Como le gustaría ser Joey Wheeler, un muchacho, así de simple.

Caminó suavemente hacia el salón dirigiendo a los meseros y asistentes del evento. Estaba todo más ajetreado el ambiente debido al próximo ingreso de celebridades, sin embargo, Joey en su disfraz de Rose debía asegurarse el correcto orden de los invitados y que el personal estuviera en orden con sus tareas programadas en los ensayos, la música, los bocadillos, el escenario, las pruebas de sonido. Parecía un trabajo sencillo, pero no lo era. Las labores de un anfitrión no era simplemente ser una cara bonita, labores tales como:

Tratar de memorizar cuántas personas están en una fiesta y lo que hay en las mesas. También tenía que tener en cuenta de que estaba ahí para que los camareros no se sientan agobiados

Procurar dar la bienvenida con una sonrisa y con algunas palabras cordiales, es la primera impresión lo que a veces cuenta, por lo tanto tenía que esforzarse en ese primer contacto

Si hay lista de espera, asegurarse de obtener el nombre de todos los comensales para que sean tenidos en cuenta o lo intentaba, no era bueno reteniendo nombres.

Después de saludar a los invitados, asignar los asientos teniendo en cuenta la altura y corpulencia de los comensales, agregando conceptos de marketing y atención al cliente y administración. No, no era ser una simple cara bonita y además fingir ser mujer. La vida de Joey era muy movida.

En el momento que ya eran las ocho pm, sabía que era la hora de entrada de los invitados, se aseguró por medio de un intercomunicador que comenzaran ya los músicos de ambiente a tocar, para que así los invitados se encontraran con canción de fondo y concordante. El show de los idol nacionales (japoneses) y posterior de Corea del Sur, estaba programado a las veintidós horas, por lo tanto esto era la previa. Y debía ser una previa perfecta con baile incluido, el show principal era en otro salón.

Joey se dispuso a la entrada del salón, saludando los guardias que ya _"la conocían"_ haciendo unos gestos breves y tímidos, todos la _"amaban en secreto"_

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Se asomó al borde de la puerta abrió su boca para formar una reluciente sonrisa en sus rosados labios para observar una gran fila de personas, en su mayoría hombres en trajes, algunos más informales pero bien vestidos. Estilo "casual".

— Buenas noches, mi nombre es "Rose" para aquellos que no me conocen, soy su anfitriona. Estoy aquí para ayudarles y guiarles. Esta noche es especial. — continuó en tono afable y alegre. — Hoy tenemos grandes invitados, por lo tanto se abre el telón para el mejor evento en el aniversario de diez años, y por supuesto, ustedes son la gran estrella. — terminó elegantemente inclinándose ante los invitados guiándolos con su mano que ya podían ingresar.

Mientras Joey en su papel de "Rose" observaba como la gran multitud ingresaba al salón, entre cuchicheos y conversaciones de las personas, no se percató de una figura que se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, sólo logró vislumbrar un hombre alto, cuando alzó la vista para ver quién era, debido a la altura del otro, sólo terminó abriendo más sus mieles ojos en sorpresa.

— Tú… — musitó leve sonroja _"da_ ". — recordando los últimos acontecimientos con aquel personaje. Es más, fue todo incómodo. _No deseaba volver a verlo_.

— Buenas noches, Rose — en tono neutral saludó Seto Kaiba, esta vez sólo estaba usando un traje negro, pero en vez de camisa un beatle negro, le daba un aire misterioso y serio. — no vas a decirme algo más como _"engreído_ " o _"idiota sin cerebro"_ o ¿algo por el estilo? — le sonrió burlonamente y desapareció de su vista mezclándose con la multitud.

Joey apretó sus puños, pero estaba como "Rose" quería darle un golpe en su cara de póker face, sin embargo, no podía por más que quisiera. Estaba como "Rose la anfitriona" en su trabajo. El bastardo lo estaba provocando.

 _El muy engreído se ve sexy también, ¿qué dije eso? Joey la noche te está poniendo mal_

Se reprendió mentalmente

Intentó olvidar al bastardo para continuar como "Rose" porque nada ni nadie iba arruinar su trabajo esta noche y menos sujetos engreídos llamados "Setos's Kaiba's"

-o-o-o

No pudo evitar acercarse a ella. Desde la otra noche, no dejó de pensar en ello. Y la mala costumbre del Ceo era ser demasiado obsesivo ante un objetivo propuesto, en este caso, conquistar a "Rose" maquinando planes, pero ser muy romántico no era lo suyo, y la forma en que ella lo trató al momento de bajarse de su auto, donde el intentó ser lo más "caballero" posible no tuvo efecto en ella, pero eso lo alegró. No tenía que fingir ser otro, sino ser él mismo conquistando una chica "terca" igual que él. Buscó la página web del recinto encontrando que estaba por celebrar los diez años de existencia del recinto, por lo tanto iban a celebrar en grande. Mejor momento para comenzar actuar, y afortunadamente se enteró que su socio Pegasus, tenía viajes especiales para esa fecha, así que no iba estar presente en su conquista con Rose. Obsesivamente, rayando en lo ridículo, abrió un blog de notas escribiendo antes de acudir al evento:

"Rose" quedó estático sin poder seguir tecleando en su amado laptop cayendo en cuenta que sólo sabía su nombre y domicilio…tomando notas prosiguió:

"Rose" (investigar apellido)

Edad: (investigar fecha de nacimiento)

Domicilio: Tercera avenida sur (averiguar dirección exacta)

Familias: investigar familia

Primaria y secundaria: investigar antecedentes educativos

Golpeó su mesa frustrado. No sabía nada de ella. Para conquistarla necesitaba de un plan sumamente elaborado, algo que un Kaiba era experto, pero para ello información vital era lo primero. Se levantó rápidamente de su oficina caminando bien erguido y seguro abandonando su oficina, siempre con su maletín plateado consigo. Se dirigió serio a su secretaria, quien en respuesta tembló ante la mirada glacial de su jefe.

— cancela todas las citas de esta tarde

— Sí, señor — respondió tartamuda.

Su hermano Mokuba lo interrogó curioso, era raro ver a su hermano salir nuevamente. Lo de la otra noche era algo comprensible por el nuevo negocio con Pegasus, sin embargo salir seguido era algo inusual por parte de Seto.

— Nii-sama, ¿Por qué saldrás esta noche?

— ya verás, Mokuba ya verás…— respondió sonriendo triunfal. — muy pronto lo sabrás.

Mokuba terminó más curioso, pero confiaba en su hermano además notándolo más entusiasmado que antes. Con más vida.

— sólo cuídate ¿ok?

— nos vemos, Mokuba.

Saliendo de la mansión fehaciente…

Y así fue como estaba nuevamente en aquel lugar donde conoció a Rose, pero esta vez su objetivo era investigar más de "ella" y sabía muy bien que de la boca de Rose no iba salir información vital.

Mientras se separaba de los invitados, se acercó a un mesero que estaba sirviendo tragos a los invitados.

— Buenas noches, necesito saber quién es el jefe de este lugar — la pregunta sonó más bien una orden, por lo que el muchacho se estremeció al ver la figura imponente del castaño

— Buenas noches, señor yo… — tenía instrucciones de no dar información que no tenga que ver con el evento, sin embargo el más alto se le acercó peligrosamente y sintió un toque en su bolsillo al observar bien, vio como ese hombre le metía un fajo de billetes, que podría ser más que su sueldo.

— ¿Y? — enarcó una ceja ya impaciente. Se cruzó de brazos tamborileando sus dedos en el brazo opuesto, el otro muchacho tragó saliva

— Se encuentra en el segundo piso, mano izquierda última oficina. Su nombre es Duke Deblin. — suspiró nervioso. — por favor señor, no diga que fui yo.

Kaiba ya había dado la vuelta siguiendo la información del mesero sin importar el que le haya dejado hablando sólo. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Subió sin problemas esquivando el gentío, se dirigió hacia la última oficina y prosiguió a tocar dos veces

Un hombre abrió la puerta con su llamativo tatuaje en el rostro al ver quien golpeaba abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

— No puedo creer que Seto Kaiba esté en mi evento y quiera hablar conmigo — dijo sin rodeos Duke. — adelante. — haciendo gesto que ingresara a su oficina.

Kaiba no dijo una palabra, entró echando un vistazo a la oficina sus azules ojos escaneando todo hasta que decidió hablar mientras que Duke lo observaba sorprendido atinó a volver a su escritorio

— siéntate, por favor.

Kaiba lo hizo cruzando sus piernas y brazos.

— ¿Y a qué se debe esta visita?

— Duke Deblin. Ese es tu nombre, me dijeron que eres el jefe

— Y dueño de este recinto — terminó el de ojos verdes. Estaba muy expectante ante lo que iba decirle el Ceo de Kaiba corporation, pero tampoco quería ser menos y con orgullo y un atisbo de engreído mencionó "dueño"

El brunnet enarcó una ceja en respuesta, pero continuó…

— Necesito saber información de alguien que trabaja aquí

— ¿trabaja para mí? — Duke también se cruzó de brazos, echó su sillón más atrás para reclinarse atento.

— Rose — dijo quedo el de ojos azules mirando gélidamente al de ojos verdes

En el momento que mencionó a "Rose" Duke echó adelante descolocado frunció su entrecejo hasta que cayó en cuenta en algo. Quiso aguantarse la risa, pero era algo inevitable también le pasó lo mismo; sin embargo, era su deber proteger la identidad de "Rose"

— Lo siento, pero no puedo dar información de mis empleados — dijo indiferente. No quería dar más importancia

— Te pagaré — sacando de su bolsillo en una chequera y un lápiz metálico fino y elegante de su bolsillo.

El de ojos verdes no lo podía creer, pero por todo el dinero del mundo, no podía traicionar a Joey. Es más le tenía mucho estima.

— Guarda tu chequera, Kaiba. Por todo el dinero que ofrezcas, no puedo dar información de mis empleados. Rose es mi más " _querida"_ anfitriona y la mejor en lo que hace.

En el momento que escuchó _"querida"_ el Ceo sentía que le hervía la sangre de celos. Pensó que tal vez tenía un romance con el jefe y cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo…

— Te gusta Rose ¿Verdad? No eres el primero, ¿sabes? Pero Rose es _"especial"_ nadie puede acercársele a menos que sea netamente de trato laboral.

— Sólo quiero saber su nombre completo, o su edad — haciendo caso omiso al hombre del zarcillo

— Sólo te puedo decir su edad, tiene veinticuatro años y le gustan las hamburguesas — aunque se arrepintió de lo último, era información extra ante ver una sonrisa triunfal del Ceo.

— Ya veo

— Te gusta. Todos lo hacen y pierdes el tiempo, en serio. Como empresario deberías saber que perder el tiempo en un negocio que no da frutos, es perder dinero. Esto es lo mismo, te lo digo como empresario y hombre. A _"ella"_ la conozco y si te enteras no saldrá nada bueno

— y si me entero ¿qué? — el Ceo enarcó una ceja

Duke nuevamente se percató que dio información extra. Pero pudo arreglárselas.

— _Que es una mujer de muy mal carácter_ — terminó disfrazando su error

Sólo vio a Kaiba sonreír triunfal.

Se levantó de su silla para ir a la salida antes de dar una vuelta y ver al otro muchacho, también muy joven para ser empresario.

— Me diste información más que suficiente, adiós.

— Vaya con el tipo — suspiró par si mismo después que el más alto cerrara la puerta al salir — _Joey en qué lío te estás metiendo_. Seto Kaiba detrás de ti. Ese tipo es obsesivo si se entera que eres hombre no saldrá nada bueno.

-o-o-o

Joey estaba cansado y le dolían los pies. Odiaba los tacos, quería usar zapatillas urgentemente. Estaba estresado habían surgido percances en la lista de invitados y las pruebas de sonido ante los idols japoneses no estaba funcionando. Llamó rápidamente a técnicos de sonido para que arreglaran el problema, y para peor debía estar siempre con una sonrisa, pero todo se solucionó rápidamente, no obstante la tensión estaba calada en su cuerpo. La música en la previa del evento de aniversario empezó a sonar con sonidos pop y todos los clientes bailando junto con sus acompañantes, Joey se fue a un rincón a observar todo desde una perspectiva de trabajo. Que todo fuera armónico y sin problemas. De pronto la música cambió a un lento, algunos abrazados o sin saber qué por el cambio de música.

" _If they say -_ _  
_ _Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature_ _  
_ _Why, why, does he do me that way_ _  
_ _If they say -_ _  
_ _Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature_ _  
_ _Why, why does he do me that way"_

Michael Jackson al ritmo de Human Nature se escuchaba, cambiando el ambiente en algo suave y distante mientras Joey en su papel de Anfitriona sonreía disfrutando la música, sintió un leve toque en su hombro para girarse y ver a quien lo llamaba.

— Baila conmigo — Seto Kaiba alzo sus manos tocando los hombros de "Rose"

— ¿Qué? Pero — iba negarse, pero el otro muchacho no le dio tiempo la guio hasta la pista de baile manejando su cuerpo como una muñeca, la acurrucó a su pecho y bajó sus manos sosteniendo su diminuta cintura siguiendo el ritmo de la canción

"Reaching out

To touch a stranger

Electric eyes are ev'rywhere

 _ **See that girl**_

 _ **She knows I'm watching**_

 _ **She likes the way I stare"**_

— No puedo bailar, trabajo aquí, bastardo ricachón — murmuró bajo sólo para que el otro oyera. Sin embargo seguía el ritmo del baile. No quería hacer un escándalo ante toda esa gente a pesar de, el aludido sonrió burlonamente

— Rose, sólo baila esta pieza conmigo. Qué mejor que bailar una canción del rey del Pop la letra concuerda con esto. — los azules ojos de Kaiba miraban intensamente a "Rose" quien en respuesta sólo se sonrojo.

Joey estaba perdido en su mirada. Y no era bueno. Nada de lo que estaba pasando era bueno. Para ese hombre él era "ella" y estaba totalmente empecinado en conquistarla. Y él no tenía más remedio que rechazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, porque se estaba armando una gran mentira que no podía detener… no deseaba que avanzara más

"Looking out  
Across the morning  
Where the city's heart begins to beat  
Reaching out  
I touch her shoulder  
I'm dreaming of the street"

Cuando la canción terminó Rose se separó abruptamente del Ceo, para alejarse rápidamente de él, se fue corriendo saliendo del salón, tomó su libreta de notas de trabajo fingiendo que estaba leyendo cosas laborales o del evento, se fue rápidamente pero su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba empezando a sentir cosas por ese tipo. Y eso era peor. Se encerró en un baño privado y con su puño libre golpeó la muralla de loza…

Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero no podía negar que le gustó estar cerca de él mientras bailaban, su cercanía y su olor a sándalo que transmitía y esos intensos ojos azules que lo miraba como si fuera un descubrimiento de tesoro. Lo miraba como si fuera un tesoro, o más bien

" _Miraba a Rose como un tesoro"_ pensó tristemente el muchacho

-o-o-o

Seto Kaiba se sentía el imbécil más grande el tener que estar tras alguien. Pero no podía evitarlo. La deseaba. Podía ser esa la palabra exacta, como cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el dueño de una de las mejores empresas de juegos y entretenimiento en el mundo. Lo logró.

Éste era otro de sus desafíos y sería suya a como dé lugar. Sí tenía que jugar más atrevido, lo haría. En el momento que posó sus manos en el diminuto cuerpo de aquella chica, sintió una corriente eléctrica mirándolo embelesado.

Tanta belleza

Hermosos ojos mieles.

Y al natural como la otra noche, también era muy bella, incluso más sin maquillaje.

La deseaba.

En otra circunstancia podría llamarlo debilidad. Sin embargo, era hora que sentara cabeza.

No creía en las corazonadas o esas estupideces de mujeres sin sentido creyendo en los destinos, pero algo le decía que "ella" era la correcta. Ella era su futura esposa y trabajaría por ello. Reconocía que era un obsesivo cuando se proponía, pero así era Seto Kaiba. Quizás en algo tenía razón el desgraciado de su fallecido padrastro, mientras bebía el más fuerte licor…

"Seto, mi querido Seto. Un Kaiba cuando se propone algo, lo termina. No importa el cómo, pero se cumple contra viento y marea. Ya sea en la toma de decisiones, negocios o el día que elijas a tu compañer _a_ de vida. Preocúpate que cumpla tus estándares y que sea mujer. No quiero maricas en KC ni en mi fortuna"

El bastardo de su padrastro murió de un paro cardiaco, pero en algo tenía razón con sus discursos.

La multitud de clientes e invitados estaba reunida en el salón de la previa del evento. Por lo tanto los pasillos estaban con menos público, todos expectante ante los idols que pronto estaban por presentarse, el moreno comenzó a merodear los alrededores en búsqueda de Rose, para su suerte la vio salir en una de las millones de puertas, aligeró sus pasos, lo cual no fue difícil gracias a sus largas piernas alcanzándola. No sabía si era por el alcohol o qué, pero deseaba más, más…

Rose lo miró sorprendida, parecía alterada, pero eso no le importó.

— Aléjate de mí, bastardo loco. Ya pareces un psicópata acosándome — se cruzó de brazos mirándolo desafiante. Joey ya había decidido que esto terminaba aquí, no quería que esto cruzara más la línea. No quería mentirle más. Estaba por revelarle la verdad sólo para sacárselo de encima. Ya no le importaba, o eso creía.

 _¿Qué más daba si le decía que era hombre?_ _¿Que en todo ese breve tiempo ha estado intentando conquistar un hombre?_

Lo más probable que el tipo se alejaría espantado y jamás volvería a verlo. El pensarlo lo aliviaba por un lado, pero por otro no verlo nunca más le causaba una cierta punzada en el pecho. Le gustaba, una atracción peligrosa, ¿Y por qué peligrosa? primero porque es hombre haciéndose pasar por mujer por motivos laborales ya explicados, y segundo el tipo era heterosexual por donde se le mirase. Joey con el tiempo sabía reconocer quiénes eran Gays o heterosexuales. Su jefe Duke un total heterosexual y mujeriego, Tristán heterosexual, la mayoría de los clientes heterosexuales, lo guardias también. Cuando se cruzaba con un gay lo sabía sólo al momento de verlo y cruzar miradas, era una sensación extraña, instinto podría decirse. Él mismo un gay encubierto, si bien tenía actitudes muy de varón cuando no estaba como Rose, su mirada cambiaba cuando veía un chico bonito sus ojos se iluminaban. Simplemente Gay, quizás de nacimiento. No lo sabía. Y el que fuera de aspecto ambiguo o andrógino era otro tema accidental por ello sabía más reconocer a los heterosexuales estando como "chica" los varones lo miraban con lascivia, ahora entendía a las mujeres acosadas por hombres. Era un total desagrado, por ello simpatizaba más y cuidaba el doble a Serenity, su querida hermana.

— No. — respondió cortante el moreno. Los efectos del fuerte licor le estaban causando dolores enormes d cabeza.

Cuando Joey mira hacia los lados, logra divisar a Duke asomándose para ver cómo iban las cosas en el trabajo. El rubio asustado, tironeó del brazo del castaño y con ello arrastrándolo a una de las oficinas más cercanas que resultó ser donde se guardaban los elementos para el aseo. Cerró la puerta decidido a revelarle la verdad, pero…

Se vio arrinconado dos brazos por la altura de su cabeza sin capacidad de escape…

— Rose, no sé nada más que tu nombre, hermosa. Eres muy hermosa como una cachorra. — sonrió pero esta vez más cálido a lo cual Joey se sonrojó, la mirada dura del castaño ahora era cálida. Quedó helado no podía reaccionar. Sólo veía como el muchacho más alto se acercaba más y más y él estático hasta sentir que posaba sus labios en los suyos.

El muy maldito lo estaba besando y él y él… se dejó.

Rendido.

Tieso

Los suaves labios del más alto comenzaron a invadir su boca y Joey en respuesta nervioso y ansioso abrió su boca para sentir las más maravillosas sensaciones cálidas la lengua dominante del Ceo succionada totalmente su lengua. El rubio ya no podía pensar. Era su primer beso y qué beso. Quería seguir y seguir, y el otro muchacho estaba en las mismas sin parar disfrutando el cálido beso hasta que… el de ojos azules comenzó a explorar tocando sus hombros y cuerpo y fue donde Joey se atiesó y se soltó de él asustado. Una reacción involuntaria.

— ¿Qué hice mal? ¿No te gustó? — preguntó preocupado.

— no yo…

— Lo siento si me pasé, fui poco caballero — se disculpó inclinando la cabeza. — me dejé llevar y no pude evitarlo, pero eres hermosa. Te esperaré toda la noche y podemos salir por ahí los dos solos. — volvió acercarse a los labios de Rose para besarla suavemente quién ella respondió tímidamente.

— Está bien — Joey no tuvo más remedio… pero quería, más se odió en su debilidad. Pensó muchas situaciones, pensó hasta en renunciar y volver a ser un simple mesero así no lo vería nunca más. Una cita y ya desaparecería de la vida de Seto Kaiba. Pero Las atracciones más interesantes son entre dos opuestos que nunca se encuentran y éste era el caso.

El Ceo salió muy elegante y erguido con esa caminata que lo distinguía entre el resto de las personas para desaparecer entre las compareces, Joey salió después asustado o paranoico. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Cedió

Y como lo disfrutó, y a la vez, se sintió culpable por él y por el otro sujeto que podía tener todas las características de ser un odioso, pero no merecía que le mintieran.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a su trabajo, sintió un leve toque en su hombro para ver a su jefe mirándolo preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien, Joey?

— Duke, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — arrugando su entrecejo.

— Seto Kaiba estuvo en mi oficina preguntando por ti.

— ¿Qué?

— Está interesado por ti — comenzó a reírse agarrando su estómago.

— no es gracioso, idiota. — sonrojado de la vergüenza

— Ya imagino la cara de ese tipo cuando se entere que eres hombre, se le caería sus ojos, ja ja ja.

— Detente, Duke — Aunque en el fondo, Duke tenía razón.

— ¿así como se te cayó a ti cuando nos conocimos en el café? — arremetió Joey a lo que el de ojos verdes hizo una mueca ofendido

— Pero eres muy ambiguo, Joey, cualquiera que te conozca es difícil saber si eres hombre o mujer y trabajando acá disfrazado como chica arrasas con todos los hombres de la ciudad — diciendo medio en broma y medio en serio.

— cállate

— Pero es la verdad, las mujeres si supieran te tendrían más envidia.

— cállate idiota. Renuncio a este trabajo, ya no puedo volver a trabajar más aquí.

— ¿Qué? Estás loco. Eres muy buen trabajador, Joey. No te acepto la renuncia a menos que tengas un muy buen motivo.

— lo tengo,

 **Continuará.**

Que bueno que les esté gustando mi historia. "Moonlight" sólo será de pocos capítulos, quizás menos de 10 o máximo 10, porque "Arcanos" va para rato. Esta es una historia intermedia para refrescarme un poco de Arcanos… Me inspiré en el auge con las comunidades Gays, Trans, aunque he dejado en claro que Joey es Gay y juega realizando transformismo gracias a su ventaja de ser andrógino. Hay un modelo que es andrógino (aunque declaró sentirse mujer y parece que va a cambiar su reasignación de sexo) de todas maneras se hizo conocido siendo ambiguo modelando vestidos femeninos y masculinos. Me basé un poco en él para que tengan una idea de los chicos y chicas andróginos porque hay chicas que parecen chicos también

Andrej Pejic veo sus fotos y es ver una mujer, pero ajá es **hombre**. Link para que den un vistazo.

/model/?portfolio=andrej-pejic/

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight**

 **By MadeInJapan**

— Y bien, Joey — Duke se descruzo de brazos tocó el hombro del rubio en gesto de apoyo y comprensión.

— Tú sabes que yo soy Ga…

— Lo sé — se adelantó el de cabellos negros, sabía muy bien que el de ojos mieles no hablaba de su vida privada, pero sí sabía que era gay.

— Y bueno, Kaiba y yo y bueno un beso y… él me conoce como Rose, una mujer — en monosílabos a lo cual su interlocutor abrió sus verdes ojos sorprendido.

— Wow, Joey — se alejó dando una media vuelta acercando su mano a su barbilla en gesto pensante. — Sí que tienes loco a ese tipo, pero no es motivo para que renuncies. Sólo recházalo y listo.

— Lo dices tan fácil.

— Bueno, estamos hablando de Seto Kaiba, no es fácil alejarlo simplemente. Como heterosexual te digo que si se entera que eres hombre puede hacer dos cosas: alejarse de ti por siempre o hacer de tu vida un infierno y bueno es KAIBA. Es impredecible.

El rubio apretó sus puños.

Sin embargo Duke observó su acción

— ¿Te gusta, cierto?

— ¿Qué? No, es un tipo totalmente bastardo. Ni modo, el beso provocado por él, me tomó desprevenido, eso es todo. — mintió en forma exagerada.

— Joey, no soy idiota. Te gusta ese bastardo, es un bastardo como yo, somos de la misma especie. Aunque creo que él es peor que yo. — admitió el de cabellos negros. Sin embargo prosiguió. — pero no aceptaré una renuncia de tu parte por ningún motivo. Este es el mejor trabajo para ti, Joey. Tienes el aspecto para aprovecharlo, quizás no de la forma normal, pero gracias a tu aspecto acá tienes estabilidad hasta que logres tus sueños realidad.

— Gracias, Duke.

— Recuerda que no sólo soy tu jefe, sino tu amigo.

El rubio se sintió totalmente agradecido.

— Y en cuanto a Seto Kaiba, no puedo hacer nada. Tendrás que manejarlo tú sólo, Joey. El tipo ya te besó y está algo obsesionado contigo no sé si enamorado, pero sí está empecinado

— ¿Y si le digo la verdad?

— se alejará de ti…

El rubio por un lado quería eso, pero su lado traicionero de tenerlo más cerca y verlo, tocar sus labios, besarlo lo invadieron.

— Tengo que regresar a la oficina, Joey, tu jornada laboral aún no termina. Suerte…

Alejándose el muchacho de apariencia estrambótica se despide con un saludo dándole la espalda.

" _Sólo atraemos las cosas cuando estamos en el mismo nivel «frecuencial» o vibratorio que aquello que deseamos."_

Joey se dispuso a volver a su trabajo volviendo a ser Rose la anfitriona, se acomodó el cabello, como si nada hubiese pasado y regresó al salón, cruzando al otro extremo para ver cómo iba el escenario principal. Faltaban pocos minutos para el show principal.

-o-o-o

Ya finalizada la jornada, fue todo un éxito, probablemente iba salir en todos los medios de comunicaciones. Único momento en el que se autorizó el ingreso de la televisión debido a los invitados especiales idols japoneses y coreanos. Joey se había sacado el maquillaje y vestido, volvió a ser un simple muchacho con un simple sweater gris y jeans azules. O simplemente una persona, de las maneras como se vistiera, era difícil distinguir si era hombre o mujer aunque él intentara de todas las formas posibles verse como lo que es biológicamente: un hombre.

Y se sentía aliviado. Maldijo al creador de los zapatos con tacos.

Cuando salió del recinto se sorprendió viendo al muchacho castaño. Tal como le había comentado de esperarlo para una salida. El rubio se sintió en una encrucijada.

Kaiba estaba de brazos cruzados soportando el frío afuera de su auto apoyándose de espaldas mirando la nada, hasta que sintió unos pasos acercarse a él. Volvió en sí.

— Rose. — enderezándose

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Joey se estaba haciendo el tonto.

— Te dije que íbamos salir, sólo los dos. — miró su reloj. — Conozco un sitio perfecto, un restaurant que cierra más tarde, estamos a tiempo, ven. — abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero, Joey se preguntó si se comportaría igual si Seto fuera Gay y ambos una pareja Gay. Se río ante su pensamiento. Recordó las palabras de Duke…

¿Y si le decía la verdad accedería a salir con él de todas maneras? ¿Kaiba era homofóbico?

¿Cómo saberlo?

Empezó la etapa de hacerse ilusiones de la nada. Se arriesgó por un tonto beso ¿o una simple atracción?

Joey subió al auto tiesamente.

Todo el camino fue silencioso hasta que llegaron al susodicho sitio.

Kaiba nuevamente bajó primero, indicándole que no bajara aún para abrirle la puerta caballerosamente.

Mientras ingresaban a un restaurant japonés, el lugar era muy cálido y pequeño. Ideal para… _una pareja._

El recepcionista se inclinó ante Kaiba, hablaron silenciosamente, luego el hombre los guió a una habitación en el fondo del pasillo, cuando ingresaron se encontró con una mesa estilo japonés con tatami.

— ¿Qué desea señorita? — Joey suspiró resignado. Todo el mundo lo veía como chica a pesar de su vestimenta de chico.

Ya no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo.

— Lo que pida él — se encogió de hombros, no tenía idea qué pedir.

El castaño sonrió burlonamente y pidió comida que ni en sueños hubiese probado Joey.

— Nunca has comido en un sitio como éste, supongo.

— No.

Estaban frente a frente mirándose. Pasaron segundos que parecieron horas eternas. Un silencio incomodo invadió al rubio hasta que…

— Sobre lo que pasó hace un rato, lo hice porque quise. — Kaiba apoyó su mentón con sus manos mirando fijamente a "Rose" rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Joey suspiró.

— Y yo dejé que lo hicieras. — admitió por el beso.

— Te deseo, pero a la vez quiero conocerte más, Rose. Además de tu belleza. Eres una mujer totalmente diferente. — puntualizó

El rubio se sonrojó.

No tenía idea qué decir, pero era seguir en una mentira.

Recordó las palabras de Duke.

Deseaba a ese bastardo que tenía en frente. Deseaba sus labios nuevamente en los suyos. Joey descubrió que era muy pasional.

Quizás al ser nuevo en ese mundo, el contacto físico lo deseó, era humano, era hombre. Deseó que alguien lo amara tal como es.

 _Tal como es._

 _Estaba envuelto en una mentira. De repente la culpabilidad lo invadió. Jamás nadie lo iba amar tal como es. Estaba mintiendo descaradamente a ese sujeto que lo veía como una mujer._

— Yo… agradezco tu invitación y tus intenciones conmigo — evitando la mirada azul intensa del otro muchacho. — pero creo que mejor mantener las distancias porque…

— Patrañas — respondió sonriendo triunfante el castaño.

— ¿Qué?

— Ese beso que me diste totalmente entregada fue sublime. Mañana sé que no trabajas, así que iremos a otro sitio para conocernos más— terminando la conversación mientras miraba al mesero dejando los pedidos de comida.

— ¿Qué? — Joey atónito. No quiso hablar más. El tipo enfrente era muy dominante y dejaba todo por hecho, con gran arrogancia lo cual le molestó más. Recordó los lloriqueos de su amiga Tea acerca de un exnovio, un patán y arrogante, por primera vez entendía a las mujeres, sin embargo…

— No te creas galán, ricachón engreído.

El castaño no respondió, sólo una leve sonrisa segura le devolvió

El resto de la cena fue silenciosa, ambos se dirigían miradas incomodas y deseosas, pero cierta incomodidad en Joey no le permitía disfrutar libremente.

 _ **La mentira.**_

Kaiba observaba como la muchacha engullía enormes platos de arroz y sushi japonés, repitiendo camarones y jaibas. Cuando acabó se acarició el estómago feliz.

— Qué poco femenina eres para comer, si sigues así engordarás como una vaca — comentó sin filtro

 _Pues no soy mujer, tonto por ello no soy femenina ni en una cita y para qué fingir con comida delciosa. Pensó el rubio_

— Nunca engordo por mucho que coma. Me alimento de hamburguesas siempre, pero esto es una delicia — respondió sonriendo a lo que el empresario quedó boquiabierto distinguiendo como reía esa muchacha, descubriendo una cualidad hermosa. La había visto sonreír en el trabajo, pero estaba viendo una sonrisa genuina y eso lo llenó más de deseo.

— Me gusta tu sonrisa, Rose. — medio sonrió el Ceo.

Joey nuevamente se sonrojó.

Cuando acabaron la cena y nuevamente en el auto…

Aún no calentaba motores, el empresario tenía la costumbre de tamborilear sus dedos en el manubrio, ambos en silencio causando una incomodad hasta que de pronto como si de un gato atrapando su presa se tratase, Joey sintió los agresivos labios del castaño sobre los suyos.

Del impacto del beso agresivo, se transformó a los segundos después en uno apasionado…

Lenguas acariciándose. El moreno exploró la profunda boca de Rose, la joven que lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus brazos acariciaron todo el cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo más el cuerpo conforme iba tocando por su holgada ropa hasta que fue detenido por la muchacha.

— No lo hagas

— Lo siento, fui un incorrecto — alejándose y volviendo a su puesto.

Joey no quería que lo tocara, si seguía palpando él podría descubrir…que estaba tratando con un… hombre

 _¿Pero acaso no era lo que él esperaba? ¿Decirle la verdad?_

Estaba claro que si seguía explorando iba encontrar la verdad, pero…

Sin embargo desde la perspectiva de Kaiba, pensó que ya dos veces no lo dejaba tocar su cuerpo. No es que lo estaba haciendo de manera pervertida. _Simplemente se le iban las manos, eso es todo._

Se sintió como esas parejas que veía por los sitios o parques besándose apasionadamente y tocándose de una manera que era para enviarlos directo a una habitación y dejar de ver esos espectáculos patéticos, pero ahora que estaba en esa situación podría comprender.

Mientras tanto, Joey cerró sus ojos sintiéndose culpable por seguir y no detener, pero aún quería seguir _en la mentira._ Se acercó lentamente hasta estar a escasos milímetros del rostro de un joven CEO sorprendido y lo besó. Esta vez fue iniciativa de él. Un beso suave que se transformó en algo apasionado que ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

"Give me time to reason,  
give me time to think it through  
Passing through the season,  
where I cheated you

Dame tiempo para razonar  
Dame tiempo para pensar lo que pasó  
Recordando todo el tiempo  
Que te engañé"

El beso fue largo y delicioso para ambos, nuevamente el moreno alzó sus brazos para acariciar los brazos de "Rose" pero otra vez sintió tensión en el cuerpo de ella, no obstante percibió que _"la rubia"_ aumentaba la pasión en el beso como una forma de distracción hasta que el Ceo la detuvo.

— Te voy a dejar a tu hogar — aclarándose la garganta

Rose asintió sin saber qué decir.

El viaje nuevamente fue en silencio incómodo.

En el momento en que se acercó al hogar de Joey, en el complejo de apartamentos…

— ¿Te molesta que te toque? No lo mal interpretes por el lado abusivo o pervertido porque no ha sido de esa manera, es sólo que — al joven ceo le tomó dificultad hablar lo que tenía en mente, claramente los sentimientos o pensamientos profundos le tomaban más dificultad que hablar de trabajo y un balance comercial. — si vamos a estar saliendo, el beso ha sido mutuo hasta el momento, en algún período podemos acariciarnos supongo que eso es normal…

— Entiendo — respondió "Rose" sonrojándose — pero sucede que…

"piensa Joey piensa, di la maldita verdad sal de este problema enorme" tembló ante su pensamiento

— Soy muy tímida — mintió

"estúpido Joey Wheeler" _se dijo a sí mismo la mentira estaba creciendo más._

— Y me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo — terminó recordando a su hermana y Tea siempre escuchando que les daba vergüenza ponerse bikini o ropa delgada por tal y tal motivo "sin motivo" y Joey ponía los ojos en blanco. Recordándolas ahora, lo vio como excusa perfecta como el resto de las chicas. Comportándose igual que el resto.

— Ya veo…— tamborileando sus dedos en el manubrio. — No veo porqué te avergüenzas si eres bellísima. Nunca he entendido a las mujeres cuando hablan así, y veo que eres igual al resto, tienes un pésimo autoestima y contradictoriamente trabajas como anfitriona y te luces con hermosos vestido, mujeres…— negando con la cabeza

— Idiota — murmuró aunque no tan enojado porque coincidía la misma opinión que Kaiba como hombre pensaba lo mismo, pero estaba en el papel de Rose.

— De todas maneras enterarme esto de, no impide mi interés de seguir saliendo contigo, me gustas.

Joey apretó sus puños, aún podía detener esta mentira

— eh… tú también me…gustas — el rubio supo que ahora estaba firmando su sentencia y un daño a este hombre. Pero en el fondo no estaba mintiendo, sí le gustaba, el problema que no tenía vagina ni tetas como el Ceo pensaba.

De la nada, nuevamente se vio siendo besado por el muchacho de ojos azules. No pudo cerrar los ojos, quería observarlo más de cerca mientras era besado hasta que se topó con los cerúleos ojos del muchacho… sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo gracias a la penetrante mirada que le fulmino el moreno mientras se besaban, no logró cerrar los ojos, y el otro tampoco mientras disfrutaban el beso poderosamente jugando con sus lenguas y salivas, pero mirándose fijamente… y supo el motivo….

" _Se llega a una dimensión interna de sensaciones que para muchos hombres es difícil controlar". Y ninguno deseaba descontrolarse._

 **Continuara**

 **Notas Autor: Y nuevamente otro capítulo. Creo que se va entendiendo con este capítulo mis intenciones con Joey, siempre Kaiba es un patan malo etc y Joey el bueno y honesto aquí le doy un giro diferente la mentira tiene consecuencias fatales.**

 **Quizás me tome tiempo actualizar seguido estoy viviendo una etapa de locos jejejej pero hermosa.**

 **muchas gracias a los lectores y personas que dejan rewius me doy cuenta que cada una tiene su propia teoria creo que eso es lo entretenido de ser lector imaginarse muchas cosas.**

 **Amo Seto x Joey**


End file.
